We Are One
by sporadic101
Summary: WAO4: “Go out with you?” Minako tried to process the words and tried not to sound hopeful, “Like a date?” “Yes. Like a date." Rei held her right hand out, “Aino Minako would you do the honour of going out with me?” Rei X Minako PGSM
1. The Rose

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM- unfortunately. I know that if a bunch of us owned it, we would make some minor improvements to it- like make a second season with lots of Rei/Minako action for us to drool on ;o). The characters Ari, Skye and Sailor Sun as well as her forgotten Sol Kingdom belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please bear with me! I had this idea for awhile now and decided to make into reality as there hasn't been much Minako and Rei action recently.

On a final note this fic is dedicated to **Trusuprise** as she has kindly offered to be my beta (which is obviously an honour!).

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed _

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

_(Bette Midler- The Rose)_

**Chapter One- The Rose**

Aino Minako knelt down and placed the red and white roses on the unkempt ground. She then began to unconsciously trace the words that were engraved onto the gravestone.

'_Poor Rei, she must've only been six when her mother died.' _She silently mused to herself _'I hate to think what other horrors she has witnessed in order to have that haunted look in_ _her eyes.' _She bowed her head down in prayer and spoke to the woman buried there.

"Hi Hino-san, you don't know me but I'm a good… friend of your daughter. I don't know where she is right now… she quit her priestess training around two years ago and didn't inform me- _anyone_." She closed her eyes to stop the fretting of tears that were waiting to fall down her pale cheeks, "But I promise, that if- _when _I find her, I_ will_ protect her and prevent her from getting hurt _again_- that is a promise I _intend _to keep."

She bowed her head even lower, this time allowing her tears to fall freely, "I just wish- that I had some sort of sign, you know- which will lead me to her…" As soon as those words left her mouth a huge gust of wind appeared from nowhere and stubbornly swept the black cowgirl hat she wore off her head. As she followed the direction in which the wind had sent her hat, she was shocked to see that it was in the hands of the person she was hoping to find- Hino Rei.

Their eyes met and uncomfortable silence invoked the pair as the wind continued to blow eagerly, as if it was congratulating itself for its handiwork. Rei broke the silence by breaking the distance between the two without looking at the obviously shocked idol who stared at her with her mouth open. Rei chose to ignore her for the time being and placed her own flowers- white chrysanthemums to her mother's grave and mimicked Minako's earlier action by tracing the words lovingly.

Rei still couldn't believe her luck. She had only been back in Japan for a couple of hours and she had to already face the one person she was desperately hoping to avoid. Not only that, but she was still trying to comprehend Minako's one-sided conversation. She had watched the idol very closely during her confession. She noted every facial expression and could tell by the tone of her voice that Minako was being one hundred percent genuine.

Rei realised that she could no longer avoid the Senshi of Love and gazed up at her. She realised that Minako was still frozen in shock and decided to break the tension, "My mother always had a weird sense of humour- I bet she is enjoying this"

Minako finally regained enough composure to mutter the name of the person that haunted every second of her existence "Reiko." It felt strange saying that name as she hadn't used it for so long _'Too long'_ she silently mused.

Rei stood up and shoved the hat that she was still holding into the unsuspecting arms of its owner. "Why do you insist on calling me by that name? My name is Rei or Reichel, not Reiko!" She snarled while giving the idol one of her famous sour looks.

Minako looked up into the haunted eyes of her secret beloved in confusion, "Reichel?" She silently whispered.

Despite the quietness, Rei was still able to pick up the name and nodded her head in confirmation "Yes. You see- my mother was half Australian, and she wanted my name to be both English and Japanese in origin. She came up with the name Reichel which is obviously a mixture of Rei and Rachel- see"

Minako tilted her head in thought and the shook her head in understanding, _'I guess it makes sense why she is so pale if she is part Caucasian'. _She silently repeated the name in her head several times but didn't like how foreign it sounded. It proved just how little she knew about her Reiko in this life and she didn't like that one bit. She then took note of her counterpart's appearance and her eyes widened in shock "You cut your hair!"

Rei quickly glanced away from Minako's surprised gaze and placed her fingers unconsciously in her hair. She then looked back uncomfortably, "Un, it was a spur of the moment thing."

Minako silently questioned the hesitation in Rei's voice but put it down to the fact that she still wasn't quite used to it, especially since when she last saw her, her hair flowed half way down her back and now was as short- or shorter than Ami's in her Mercury form. Instead she discreetly hid her confusion with one of her trademark smirks and proclaimed "I like it."

Rei obviously was startled and couldn't hold her surprise and practically shouted, _"You do?" _

In return, Minako gave her rare full smile and stated, "It suits you and shows off your pretty face." She watched in satisfaction as Rei looked away again, trying but unsuccessfully concealing her blush. She couldn't help but smirk at her handiwork. "You can't hide under you hair any more _Rei,"_ emphasising her name.

Rei couldn't figure out which surprised her more- the fact that Minako had said that she was pretty or the fact that she had actually said her name without the annoying –ko. After fighting this thought for awhile she decided to leave it and smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

Minako returned the smile warmly, "I meant it, _everything_ I said about your appearance _and _what I said to your mother, which I assume you heard. You just have to trust me."

Rei looked questionably at Minako for a bit trying to detect any mistruth in her statement. After finding none she smiled warmer this time, "I do trust you Minako. Sorry for worrying you- I just had to go away for a bit- without anyone knowing. You understand right?" Then she quickly continued, "I promise I will tell you everything once I sort it out. Ok?"

Although she wanted to push Rei for answers, Minako gracefully accepted Rei's feint. _'I hope she does keep her promise and tells me eventually.' _Minako looked back to the wrought-iron gate where Rei had entered and noticed that there were several bags there. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Rei followed her gaze and then shook her head "No. Well not yet anyway. I will probably check into some hotel or something-"

"Nonsense! You can stay with me." Then seeing that Rei was about to argue she quickly added, "I insist. I have a spare room in my penthouse. You will be doing me a favour really- I get lonely sometimes. Artemis is good company but…." She then broke eye contact and looked at the barren ground. She hated that she had shown a moment of weakness to the ex miko.

After a moment of consideration, Rei smiled warmly "Thank you, Minako." She then walked away to grab her belongings. After a thought she turned herself slightly to face her new housemate "I missed you."

Minako smiled brightly and replied "I've missed you too. I am glad you came back from wherever you were. I understand that you need time to tell me what you were searching for. I hope you found it. But don't forget you can trust me."

"Un. I was in Australia." Noting the look of confusion in Minako's eyes she quickly rephrased, "For the past two years- I have been in Australia- I have family there."

Minako smiled as she realised that this was Rei's way of telling her that she trusted her. She couldn't help her heart beating faster at the thought of imagining Rei with an Australian accent or speaking in English in general. _'I have to get her to talk in English later. I think I would be pushing my luck if I asked her now.' _Instead she quickly marched to Rei and grabbed one of her bags and started walking.

When she turned around and noticed that Rei was not following her she stopped and said "Come on! Let's go home." Rei took one last glance at her mother's grave and then began to follow Minako to the place she truly wished she could call home.

Several blocks and many floors up, Rei noticed that they had stopped in front of what she assumed was Minako's penthouse. Once the door was opened, she couldn't help but take in her surroundings.

Minako gave a half smile at her counterpart's antics and looked everywhere she did. She noticed that Rei was gazing at the bare off white walls of the penthouse and how she looked longingly at the leather sofa. She also noted the look of confusion when she gazed at the kitchen and noticed that it looked like it had never been used. Minako decided to break the silence and stated "It's not much- but it's home- well for now anyway."

Rei looked at Minako and smiled "No. I like it." After noting Minako's appreciative smile, she could help but make hers wider. There was something about her that always made Rei fell so safe…. and loved. She was truly grateful and thanked the stars every night for letting her meet someone she secretly called 'tenshi'- her angel. After all, it seemed appropriate as Minako had saved her soul from eternal misery. _'No Rei you can't think like that.'_ She silently scolded herself.

Minako decided to continue the mock tour of her penthouse and added "Come on. I will show you to your room" But before Rei had a chance to reply she was interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Minako, there you are. I've been waiting for you- Mars?" Both Minako and Rei could not help but share a smirk at Artemis's reaction to the surprised visitor. Rei always thought that a plushie cat that talked was comical to say the least, but thought it was hilarious to see the shocked expression on his face.

Deciding to end the cat's obvious apprehension, Rei responded "Yes. It's me Artemis. It is good to see you again. I am going to stay here for a while- if you don't mind of course."

Artemis's eyes grew even wider- if this was even possible and Minako couldn't help but release the giggles she had been trying so hard to suppress. She really hadn't been this happy in awhile. Not only was _her_ Rei back, she was going to stay with her. _'Perhaps I can finally admit my feelings to her.' _With a new sense of determination, she gestured Rei to follow her to a place that she hoped she would make her home.

Rei couldn't help but show her shock at the size of the room. It was decorated in the same off white colour as the rest of the penthouse and noted the pine furniture complemented it perfectly. She was secretly relieved to see that the bed was of a modern style as she couldn't see herself sleeping on a futon again after the comfort of a western-style bed. She then proceeded to put her bags on her bed next to the one that Minako had already placed there. But before Rei had the chance to unpack, Minako smirked evilly and proceeded to grab one of Rei's arms, "Come on. I have to show you the best thing about this place"

Rei found herself to be literally dragged to what she suspected was the balcony and couldn't help but gasp at the view in front of her. There was the unmistakable skyline of Tokyo in all of this early evening glory. She looked at the glow of the neon lights of the skyscrapers in the business district and desperately tried to stare up to catch a view of the stars above. That was probably the one thing she missed about Australia the most. She had lived in the suburbs and therefore got a good glimpse of the stars every night. It was her idea of a prefect night. She could stay out and look at the stars forever if possible. Rei always tried to find the planet Venus; it was one of the few times she openly admitted that she had fallen for the guardian. She often wondered how Minako was and whether or not she missed her. She couldn't help herself and moved to the lean against the balcony wall.

Minako couldn't hide the delight she had for having her Rei to share the amazing view with her. All of her wildest dreams were finally coming true after years of praying and waiting impatiently. Her Rei had found her and was living with her. She couldn't begin to admit to her gratitude to the gods that had finally answered her silent prayers. She knew that she was finally ready to admit her love to the fiery spirit in front of her. She just hoped that it was returned. Giving herself a reassuring shake, she slowly closed the gap that was between herself and her hopefully soon-to-be lover by wrapping her arms around her waist form behind. She noticed with excitement that Rei wasn't pushing her away. This gave her even more courage to say the words she had kept inside her heart for way too long

"Rei-"

"I'm sorry, Minako."

Rei instantly stiffened but she couldn't find the strength to push the idol away. Trying unsuccessfully to hide her confusion at her companion's utterance she locked her gaze into the stormy eyes of her almost lover. "Sorry. For what Rei-chan?" After seeing the internal struggle of dominance of her on features, Minako decided to wait patiently for the answer she was secretly dreading.

"Sorry, Minako." Rei hesitantly repeated, "I know how you feel for me, but I can't return your love…. I gave my heart to someone a long time ago and she hasn't given it back."

"_Eh?"_ Was Minako's only reply as she was too shocked at the sudden turn of events.

End of Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** Please don't hate me! Minako and Rei can't have an easyride! Otherwise this fic wouldn't exist! If you can find it in you kindest hearts please review! Thank you!


	2. Songbird

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM. The characters Ari and Skye are mine though!

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long to update I hope it's worth the wait!

**Pjai:** Glad you like the pairing. I believe that Rei/Minako OTP! :o) I love angst and you're right we cant have our fave pairing go through an easy ride… it's boring that way!

**Vanessa Riverton:** Gotta love the angst ;o)

**Pri815:** Glad you are finding it interesting! I agree Minako has to fight for Rei; she is deffo going to have a hard time though. But she will win… eventually! ;o)

**Mantikora:** If you thought that ending was like a bucket of water dumped on your head... I wonder what you think of this one! Hehe!

**Neuroleptic:** Darn straight she is! Glad you like the beginning and I personally think that Rei's mother helped Minako find Rei. As for her mother being Australian… you will find out why in this chapter. I never knew about that fact… thanks for letting me know! I came up with that because a Japanese band called Soulhead were sent to Australia to learn English. Also Keiko speaks English perfectly so I wanted to include that. I also added it for my own personal pleasure… I mean can you imagine Keiko with an Australian accent? Yum! ;o) You will also find out who Rei was talking about in this chapter!

**Thenightwithin:** Glad you are enjoying it! You will find out who the mystery person is in this chapter!

**DrkMajo:** You like PGSM too? Yay! I love it and I think the way there was lots of Rei/Minako subtext was perfect! :o)

**Shoujogirl:** Glad you liked it! As for whom the mystery person is… her name is Ari! Poor Minako has competition!

For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right

_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before_

_(Eva Cassidy, Songbird)_

**Chapter Two- Songbird**

Rei gently moved away from the tight embrace of the person who she tried so hard not to love. Loving Minako was wrong, if only because she had promised someone a long time ago that she would be with that person forever. Despite the death of her lover years ago, she swore that she would continue to love her and that she would love no other.

Six years ago, Rei had never anticipated meeting Aino Minako in that church. Not to mention that they shared the same destiny, to become Sailor Senshi. Back then, she had tried so hard to stop the butterflies in her stomach every time she had an encounter with the idol. She punished herself every time she thought of the Senshi of Love. It felt like she was cheating; after all it wasn't Ari's fault that she had died.

Rei disengaged from Minako, pulling away from the idol's stiff hold, and moved to sit on one of the chairs at the other end of the balcony. She couldn't help but notice that Minako had a look of defeat on her normally beautiful face. Part of her hated herself even more for she knew she was the cause of it. That part of her was willing her to form a relationship with the Senshi of Love, but the other part, the stronger part told her that it would be like she forgot her promise to Ari. Rei thought that maybe if Minako understood why she could not return her love, that Minako would realise that they were not meant to be and move on. She thought that Minako deserved to be happy- more than anyone. Rei knew that just because she couldn't ever be happy again, she shouldn't and wouldn't bring Minako down too. So she decided there and then to admit the secrets of her very soul to the weary idol.

"Her name was Ari, I met her when I started second grade. I never was in first grade… due to personal reasons… but I was able to enter with the rest of my age group because I already knew the basics of reading and writing. I was bullied from day one. They didn't understand why a catholic girl was living at a Shrine. I remember my first recess there, all of the children in my class surrounded me and one girl pushed me. I lost my balance and hit the ground hard and I couldn't help but cry.

It became a blur really. I remember my classmates were taunting me… then _she_ came. Ari pushed through the crowd and started telling them to leave me alone. Then she pulled me up off the ground and dragged me away from them. She smiled at me and started to talk to me… in Japanese. I was used to speaking in English and I felt awkward speaking any other language, it didn't sound right… So I ignored her and walked away." Rei glanced up Minako and noted a confused expression on her face and elaborated. "You see my mother and I always used to speak to each other in English. It was our 'secret' language because Papa couldn't understand a word we were saying…"

Rei closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had slipped up and told Minako a vital piece of her childhood that she tried so hard to forget. She hoped that Minako hadn't picked up on her moment of weakness.

Minako felt her stomach churn after this revelation. She could tell that Rei had said more than she intended, and it was clear that she was punishing herself for it, like she herself had done it the past. Rei and Minako both dealt with their pain similarly, they kept their secrets locked behind closed doors and punished themselves for letting out a moment of weakness. Therefore Minako chose to ignore the slip up and stayed silent and patiently waited for Rei's next move. However she realised that this was the perfect opportunity to join the other woman and walked to the spare chair and sat down quietly.

Rei hesitantly opened her eyes after realising that Minako had stayed silent and quickly continued her story ignoring the fact she had given Minako a big clue about her past.

"Then, I remember going to the toilets at lunch and finding the same girl getting picked on. I realised then that Ari and I were the same. Kindred spirits. Neither of us fit into our school and despite the fact that I was afraid to talk, I decided that I wanted to stay by her side. She smiled immediately after I helped her up. I guess she realised that I had an issue with communication because she took me to a quiet area and we had lunch together. I really did enjoy her company, even though we didn't speak

After class, Ari introduced me to her mother, and when they spoke, they spoke in English. As it turned out both Ari and Skye- Ari's mother were from Perth, Australia but they moved to Tokyo when Ari was four. I should have known from Ari's appearance that she was half Caucasian… she had Japanese features although she was slightly paler and her long hair was a couple of shades lighter, but her eyes…. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen…."

Rei paused and closed her eyes again to visualise what Ari had looked like before her illness destroyed her outer beauty. She knew that the description of Ari gave her no justice. Ari was breathtaking even back then. Rei tired to visualise what Ari would look like now. She saw a tall young woman with long light brown hair and flawless pale skin. There were two things that would stop anyone in their steps if they had come across this beauty in the streets; her bright blue eyes and cheerful smile that was permanently plastered on her face. Suddenly this image shattered around Rei and she was left in darkness. She quickly opened her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Again Minako noticed the change of tone in Rei's voice and for the first time since she had known her in this life; Rei seemed truly at peace with herself. _'She must be remembering Ari. She sounds so beautiful no wonder Rei was attracted to her.'_ Minako was startled when she watched Rei come out of her dream like state. _'Sometimes reality can be a nightmare, she must've realised that whatever she was dreaming wasn't real. Poor Rei.'_

Minako knew that words would not comfort her friend. They both did not like to show weakness to anyone _especially_ to the people they loved. Instead, Minako brushed her hand against Rei's soft cheek to capture the single tear that had tried to escape from its imprisonment. She was pleased when Rei relaxed into this position and brought her own hand up to intertwine with her fingers. Slowly, Minako placed their hands on the table that separated them. She couldn't help smile when she realised that Rei hadn't pulled away from her grasp.

Rei couldn't help but return the smile. _'The unwritten rule works yet again.'_ She mused_'Minako is pretending she is strong despite the fact that my relationship with Ari hurts her.'_ However, Minako's strength was exactly what she needed to continue her story.

"I was drawn in by their spellbinding accents. My mother's accent wasn't as defined as theirs since she had moved back form Australia when she was thirteen but I still recognised the accent. Ari explained to her mother that I didn't like to speak much, but once I realised that they spoke English, I felt more comfortable talking to both of them. The shrine was on their way home, so the three of us made a habit of walking together after school and sometimes, we'd go straight to Ari's house."

Minako couldn't help but wonder what happened next. Despite not wanting to know how Rei had developed a relationship with someone else, she couldn't help be curious. After all, she had already learned a lot of Rei in the space of ten minutes than she had after knowing her for six years. Sure for two of those years the ex miko had been AWOL but that didn't matter anymore. Rei was finally opening up to her. So she did the only thing she could do under these circumstances and asked Rei to continue.

Rei smiled at that. She knew that Minako must secretly hate her at the moment. It was obvious to her that Minako had liked her for some time now and she had felt that it was wrong to lead the idol on for any longer. Still she hesitated. She really didn't mind discussing her childhood adventures with Ari. They were mostly happy memories after all. But soon she would have to admit the nightmares that faced she and Ari during their preteen years. She hated to think about those times.

Rei knew that she didn't have to reveal everything but she felt that Minako deserved to hear the horrors of her past. She also knew that Minako wouldn't care if she had been abused and that she would always love her no matter what. She trusted Minako completely and knew that telling her about the past would be a way of proving this, without saying it straight out. She let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and continued her tale.

"I instantly fell in love with Skye and Ari's house. It was completely different from the house where I grew up… before my mother's death. I guess you could say our house was like a prison. It was rare that I was allowed outside as my papa forbade me. I was only allowed out when I was with him or when we went to church every Sunday. He used to love showing Mama and I off to his devoted voters…. They thought we were the perfect family. They didn't know what happened behind closed doors though… and probably never will. Mama and I tried to make the most of it though. We used to make up games and she used to play the piano and sing to me."

There was a lot more to the story, that was obvious, but there was only so much of it Rei was comfortable with talking about, let alone admitting to herself. When she spoke again, her words were halting. "Papa… was abusive. And by the time I realised what he was doing to mama and I was wrong… well, with that defiance I was no longer his little Songbird. Things got worse, but there was nothing mama and I could do. Mama… she promised me that we'd escape, that we'd go back to her home in Australia, but…"

"Rei." Minako reached across the small patio set coffee table that separated them and rested her hand on Rei's knee.

Rei looked down at Minako's hand. Her words needed an escape; the revelation of the abridged version of her childhood was as important to herself as it was to Minako. "One night, I got so mad at mama, because I wanted to get away from papa, and I… I… I pushed her. And she fell down the stairs." Rei wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "They told me at the hospital that it wasn't my fault. But hours later, she…"

"Shh." Minako's hand left Rei's knee and came to softly caress Rei's cheek. Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. Despite being horrified by this, she realised that it made perfect sense. Rei's personality was definitely the textbook definition of survivor's pride. She kept people at arms length and found it hard to show her emotions. What Rei didn't realise though was that all of her emotions could be seen in her eyes. They were a feature Minako both admired and feared. She loved Rei's eyes as they changed colour depending on her emotions. They would shine brightly when she was happy and on rare occasions they were flecked amethyst, just like Reiko's eyes. This soothed Minako's soul. She feared them because they always had a haunted look in them and she also hated it when one of Rei's death glares was aimed at her. _'This was frequent a few years ago. Then again I did deserve it half of the time'_ Minako mused.

Minako had had enough of the uncomfortable silence. Reluctantly, she dropped her fingers from Rei's cheeks and hesitantly reached for Rei's hand. "Both Ari and her mother sound like amazing people…. I'm glad you had someone... They took care of you after all of this happened, didn't they?"

Rei couldn't help but smile and she kept her hands intertwined with the idol's. _'They are so soft.'_ She couldn't help but notice that Minako's and her hand fit perfectly together. Or the fact that when they were embracing each other it was like their bodies were one entity. _'Hino stop thinking like that! You and Minako can never be together. Ever. Remember Ari!"_ Her fears, so many of them became overwhelming and Rei removed her hand from Minako's grip and shot up so quickly that the chair she had been sitting on fell on to the ground with a loud crash.

The sound jerked Artemis from a deep sleep on the couch inside, and skittered towards the balcony with wide eyes. He was stopped half way to his destination when he saw the Senshi of Mars run to the door and try to make her escape. The Senshi of Venus managed to catch up to her counterpart and grab a hold of her arm forcefully.

Rei was about to retaliate but was stopped by Minako's soothing voice. "Let's go for a walk." Minako insisted, "It will do us both some good to get some fresh air. Maybe we can get some food or something… I for one am very hungry."

Minako took note that Rei's posture was relaxing in her grip. She always had possessed an ability to completely derail the one-time miko. What she had seen from Rei on the balcony had scared her. She had looked like a caged animal that desperately wanted to escape. She didn't want Rei to feel like that so she guessed that the fresh air would relax her. She then stared into the stormy counterpart's eyes and noticed that they had the amethyst flecks in them. _'Maybe it was a bad idea for inviting her to live here.'_Minako tired desperately to break away from Rei's spell._'I just needed her company so badly... I really did miss her. She is like a drug. Nothing has ever affected me like this before… not even my Reiko from the past life!'_

It was scary to admit that she loved Hino Rei more than she had loved the past life incarnation of Mars Reiko. She still remembered their first encounter at the church six years ago clearly. She was amazed that Rei did not recognise her. If it wasn't for a visual prompt from a magazine that had aided the fiery ex miko to recognise her true identity, Minako suspected that Rei still would not know the truth. _'I love her but she can be so dense sometimes… it's adorable though'._

And it was her love for Rei that had Minako so concerned for her. Now that she knew a bit more about Rei's past she suspected that Rei's reaction to her advances had something to do with Ari. Minako noticed that Rei kept on referring to Ari in the past tense _'Maybe Ari died… but if this is the case why is Rei still holding on to her? Surely Ari would want her to move on'_

Rei eventually looked away and therefore broke off the spell she involuntarily placed on the Senshi of Love. She then turned and headed to the direction of her room. Both the idol and the plushie cat followed her like they were her shadow.

'_It's quite a change that I am not the one doing the following. I have had enough of my stalker days.'_Rei thought, but when looked into the eyes of her counterpart she saw fear in them. _'Why is she looking at me that way? Did I scare her? Wait. Does she think that she has pushed me away and I'm going to leave her again?'_This forced Rei to give the idol a lopsided smile to ease the tension, "Aren't you going to get your jacket? It may be a nice night but it will still be cold. I don't want you to get sick." She couldn't help but watch in satisfaction at all of Minako's facial expressions. First there was sorrow followed by confusion. Then Minako's eyes widened in realisation as she quickly ran to her room to grab her red jacket and her black and white baseball cap while Rei grabbed a black hoodie out of one of her suitcases.

Minako tried to hold in her excitement once she had realised that her Reiko wasn't leaving her again. But inside she was dancing. She knew that Rei had given her another chance and she was determined not to screw up this time after she remembered her promise to Risa. _'Don't touch Rei unless she makes the first move.'_ She willed her body to cooperate with her despite knowing that this was a near impossible task.

Minako was shocked when Rei found her in her room and grabbed hold of her hand. She let herself be pulled by the ex miko out of the door. She really couldn't understand this Rei. One minute she would be cold and winced from her touch and the next minute… this happens. She then felt Rei pull away again once they had left the apartment complex but took note of her playful smirk. She knew that Rei was going to challenge her with something and she prepared herself for it. After all, Aino Minako _did not_ like to lose!_Especially_to Hino Rei. She was so tempted to knock the satisfied smirk of her opponent's face but resisted due to the fact she had looked so adorable! _'I will let you get away with it this time Hino after all it is 3:1 to me!'_

Minako remembered the time she had won a challenge with Rei four years prior during their 'Safe Travels Party' for both her and Rei as they were both leaving the next day. She couldn't help but laugh aloud which she got a weird look in return from her opponent. "I was just remembering the time when I tricked you into singing karaoke with me!"

Rei cringed visibly. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to fall for that trick. Usagi had insisted that Rei should sing karaoke to Minako as a going-away present. She refused at first, but the conversation went too fast she couldn't really process it. The next thing she knew was that she started singing alongside the idol. She blamed it on the song as it was just too personal for her liking. It wasn't until they had finished the song and Minako openly bragged that she knew Rei would fall for it that she had realised her mistake. _'But then again, how many people can say that they have done a duet with Aino Minako: Superstar.'_

Rei shivered at the thought and shook her head. She then turned to Minako and grinned sheepishly, "I challenge you to a race!"

Minako tilted her head to get a better view of her opponent and couldn't hide her confused look. _'A race? What's with Rei today…she is being childish… then again it's better than her being upset.'_ With that in mind she gave her rival her famous game on smile. "Where to?"

Rei gave the idol a mischievous smirk and causally stated "To the bay".

"To the bay!" Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing, "But that's miles away!"

Rei couldn't help but make her grin wider once she heard Minako whine. She then raised one of her delicate eyebrows skywards, "So… does that mean you're not up for it?"

"Eh? No way! Aino Minako _never_ backs out of a challenge!" She put on her best poker face and hoped that Rei did not call her bluff. After getting Rei's trademark eye roll in return she realised she was safe… for now. She couldn't help but be worried by Rei's over enthusiasm and her mischievous smirk which still hadn't left her face. She narrowed her eyes at her rival to try and figure what she was up to. She realised that Rei was warming up and thought it was best to mimic her. _'I'm so glad I'm wearing sneakers.'_

Minako couldn't help but stare at the ex miko's body while she was stretching. Her black shirt and hoodie came up slightly to reveal her well toned stomach and as she was wearing black hot pants, the idol also got a good view of her muscular legs. _'She's perfect'_Despite being distracted by her opponent's body, she still couldn't stop herself worrying. She knew that deep down she was going to lose this challenge and already started plotting her revenge. She then noticed that Rei was counting down and the next thing she knew the 'race' had started.

Rei started jogging to start with and this confused Minako. _'Is she purposely letting me win?'_ Despite this, Minako still continued to run as fast as possible as she was determined to beat the cocky Senshi of Mars. As Minako reached the half way mark she suddenly saw Rei speed past her. She was amazed how fast Rei was going and this confirmed her fears. Aino Minako had lost to Hino Rei _again!_

When Minako finally reached their destination she was breathing loudly, not to mention sweating. She glanced at her opponent and couldn't help but to gape at the sight. There was Hino Rei doing stretches again but this time she was engulfed in the moonlight. _'She truly is a Goddess'_

Rei couldn't help but smirk at her companion's shocked but lustful expression. She liked this and unconsciously willed it to stay. Seeing this side of Minako deeply satisfied her. Rei decided that this was just too fun and strode up to the unsuspecting idol and whispered huskily in her ear, "Like what you see?"

Minako's eyes widened in shock, Rei was openly flirting with her. Was this the same girl that told her a few hours ago that she could never return her love? The idol suddenly became very angry. Did Rei think she was a joke? Without really thinking she lashed out at the unsuspecting ex miko and walked hurriedly despite her aching legs. She could hear Rei call for her but she wasn't paying attention. Then she felt pressure on her right arm and she met Rei head on revealing her tear streaked face.

Rei hated herself. She couldn't believe that she had made Minako cry. She cursed at herself for getting too caught up in the moment to even consider Minako's feelings. She really did feel strongly for the idol. She wanted to hold her so badly it hurt. But she couldn't do that to Ari. Rei bowed her head guiltily. "I'm sorry, Minako… I… I didn't know what I was thinking. I never meant to hurt you; I swear." After a moments hesitation she added, "Do you want me to move out?"

Minako silently debated this for a couple of minutes and then she shook her head. "You can stay… but I don't like you like this. What happened to the Rei-chan that was my best friend? I want her _back_."

Rei closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Then quietly and hesitantly she responded, "She's gone."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're still here Rei-chan! I admit you may have lost yourself at the moment but I am _determined_ to find you." Minako then embraced Rei and added, "After all you did the same to me right? For a while I forgot myself. I didn't think I mattered and that my only purpose was to be a Senshi…. But you made me realise that I was wrong and that I should still live as Aino Minako… It's my turn to do the same for you."

Minako's breath hitched when she noticed that Rei was sobbing quietly. The idol hated to see her best friend like this. She felt that her heart was slowly breaking after she heard that Rei promised herself to another but she was determined to stay strong, if only for Rei. It was good to feel needed. She had been alone most of her life. Her parents were never openly in her life. All they did was push her and _nothing_she ever did was good enough. They didn't even bother to visit her in the hospital once and that was why she decided when she was sixteen that she should be emancipated from them. Artemis was the closest thing she had to a family and he was a plushie cat!

Minako ran her hand through Rei's short hair and soothingly uttered words of comfort to her distressed best friend. Once she noticed that Rei had calmed down she made sure she was listening and suggested, "I was hungry before but now I'm starved. Let's get something to eat!"

Rei stared in the idol's caramel eyes and nodded her head. "I want desert. Can we get strawberry cheesecake?"

Minako was slightly confused about Rei's request. She knew that the Senshi of Mars did not normally like sweet things. "Sure if that's what you want. It's my treat! I know a place that sells excellent strawberry cheesecake. Hopefully it is still open at this hour!" She then grabbed Rei's hand and guided her to the café.

Rei smiled gratefully at the idol. She knew that she didn't deserve Minako, especially when she had toyed with her and made her cry. Yet the idol was still by her side and was continuing to help her on the long journey to find herself. She knew that Minako didn't want anything in return… except that she wanted her best friend back. She couldn't put her gratitude for her best friend into words.

As they were walking side by side Minako couldn't help but ask how Rei managed to run so fast without even breaking a sweat.

Rei couldn't help laugh at the idol's expression. "I took up running when I first went Australia. Skye lived by the beach and I used to wake up early in the mornings and run along the shore. It was amazing. I used to run for miles. I'd always stop half way though and watch the sunrise."

"It sounds so beautiful!" Minako couldn't help but imagine herself at the beach watching the sunrise with Rei.

The two best friends eventually reached their destination and luckily it was still open, despite it being almost midnight. Minako was shocked again when Rei asked for two pieces of cheesecake for herself. Even though the Senshi of Love loved all things sweet, she could not eat more than one slice of her favourite desert. She was so tempted to tease Rei but decided against it as she was already in a fragile state and didn't want to make it worse.

They sat at the lone table in the corner of the almost empty café in silence. Rei had already eaten her first slice and was about to start her second. She noted Minako staring at her in shock as she still hadn't finished her slice. She then decided to elaborate and placed down her fork. "My weakness has always been strawberry cheesecake. Ari used to take full advantage of it. She always used to say that I was easy because she didn't have to spend her allowance on chocolate and flowers every time I was angry at her… which was a lot. Instead she got Skye to make me strawberry cheesecake. It got to the point when she was going to ask Skye if there was any left, Skye would interrupt her and say it was in the fridge and then ask her what she did to me this time. You see Ari loved to tease me. She said she couldn't help it because I made the most adorable facial expressions when I was 'Miss Grumpy.' Secretly I didn't mind her teasing. She never was mean about it and always used to tease me nicely… plus I got an endless supply of cheesecake!"

Minako couldn't help but giggle at Rei's nickname. It fit her perfectly. It was weird how similar she was compared to Ari. They both shared the same hobby of teasing their loved one. She also took note that all she had to do was buy a cheesecake every time Rei was mad at her.

After Minako's giggling fit stopped, Rei decided to continue her tale. "I'll always remember the first time I had a slice of Skye's famous cheesecake. It was the first weekend I had stayed over at their place. When Skye gave me my dinner that night I was shocked to find that there was evil asparagus on my plate. When I told Skye that I didn't like the asparagus she told me to eat around it. I refused to though and I pushed my plate away. After Ari had finished she asked if she could have strawberry ice cream. Well, I asked for some too, but Ari told me I couldn't until I'd eaten my dinner, and when Ari got her ice cream she ate it in front of me slowly. Sometimes, she was evil!"

Again the idol couldn't hold in her laughter. She could imagine the look on Rei's face perfectly. It seemed that Rei hadn't changed much over the years or even in a different lifetime. During the Silver Millennium, Minako and Rei had moved to the Moon when they were both seven. Minako always did like to tease the young Martian. She was just too adorable. She gave Rei a look and willed her to continue.

Rei smiled and nodded her head. "After Skye had settled both Ari and I for the night I was starving but I didn't want to ask for a snack in case I was told off. I was so hungry though that I couldn't get to sleep. Then I got out of bed and found my way to the kitchen. I noticed that my plate from earlier was still there and decided to eat all of it,_including_the evil asparagus. Skye found me after I finished my final bite. She looked at me and my plate in surprise and said that if I was hungry I should've found her and she would've made me something else or at least heated it up for me and that she never meant to leave my plate on the table in the first place. I hated her at that moment I mean I ate asparagus for nothing! I asked for some ice cream, but Skye told me she had something better and pulled a strawberry cheesecake out of the refrigerator. I'll never forget sitting at the table with her and eating cheesecake until I felt sick. Although I think it was from the asparagus and not the cheesecake. ."

Minako laughed even harder. She loved hearing about Rei when she was younger. She sounded so carefree despite the horrors of her early childhood. _'I wonder what happened to her… I know it has something to do with Ari.'_

"Things between me and Ari were great after that. I stayed round their house almost every weekend. When we were ten, we decided to camp out one night and look at the stars. It was then I realised that the view of Ari was better and I gazed at her, instead of the stars. I asked her if she would marry me when we were older." Rei paused, her gaze distant as though she were reliving the moment. "Ari laughed and laughed. And when she finally caught her breath, she told me in between giggles that we couldn't get married because we both were girls. I told her that my mother told me that 'love knows no gender.' Ari suddenly stopped laughing and kissed me on the cheek. That was probably the happiest moment of my life."

Minako instantly became sober. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rei had proposed to Ari? Reiko had proposed to _her_ in their past life. How could Rei betray her like that? Minako got up quickly and stormed out of the café.

Rei looked at the idol's retreating form and then she stared at her second piece of cheesecake longingly. She debated whether she should stay and finish it or go after her distressed friend. Then realising that she was being selfish ran out to catch up with her companion but not without giving the cheesecake one last look. She quickly put it in between a napkin to keep it for later.

Rei managed to catch up with the idol just before she was going to slam the door in her face. She was lucky that she had a good memory and remembered how to get to Minako's apartment, but it was rude that the idol had left her in the first place. Trailing along behind Minako angrily, Rei found herself in the idol's bedroom. "What the hell's your problem?"

Minako stared at Rei in surprise. She was too upset to have noticed that the Senshi of Mars had followed her into her room. Minako just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"We both know that isn't true Minako. You're angry at me for proposing to Ari, admit it!" Rei shouted.

"Of course I am! How could you do that to me?" Minako started crying again for what seemed like the hundredth time in the space of a couple of hours. Rei had that affect on her. "Where is she anyway Rei-chan? Where is your fiancé and why aren't you with her instead of me?"

Rei was shocked and put off by Minako's honesty. How could anyone talk about her Ari in that way? Tears of frustration rushed down her cheeks when she admitted the bitter truth. "Ari's dead! She was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukaemia when we were twelve. She didn't stand a chance. The Chemotherapy wasn't effective and she needed a bone marrow transplant… but Skye wasn't her biological mother so she wasn't a match… Minako, do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone you love? It hurts. I had to watch the person I promised to spend the rest of my life with slowly disappear. Do you know what that's like? Do you?"

Minako hesitated and shook her head. She wanted to offer some words of comfort to her best friend but she felt sluggish with shock and confusion. Instead she stared at the plushie cat that was sitting on her bed with a disbelieving look on his face.

"It happened to me twice… Minako… losing Ari was bad enough… then I lost _you_ to a similar illness… I was in denial at first… I couldn't believe that both people I had cared about dearly had been struck down by cancer…"

Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rei had just admitted that she cared about her dearly. She also thought it was a bit ironic that out of all the ways Ari had died, she had died of cancer. '_Poor Rei, I can't believe she had to deal with that twice. It proves how strong she is.'_

"Ari used to be so full of life. She was always smiling and even when she was first diagnosed, she still kept her smile firmly on her face. She knew that she had to be strong for me and Skye. She kept on reassuring us that it was going to be ok and that the doctors would be doing their best to take care of her. Ari was a fighter… she took on everyday like it was a new challenge…. I never understood you, Minako. Ari….. She didn't have a chance without the transplant…. But she never gave up…. But you…. you… had a chance to live but you never took it… until it was too late. Did you _want_ to die back then?"

"Of course I didn't" Minako shouted, "I just thought the mission of the Past life was too important. I couldn't let the world be destroyed again by the Princess' mistake…. I thought that my life was insignificant compared to that because we were talking about everyone's lives here Mars, not just mine… But I was wrong, _you_made me realise that…"

Rei studied Minako's reaction quietly as she tried to hide her surprise. She didn't expect her to react that way. She realised that Minako had been the true martyr as she had put her own life after others. _'It makes it seem like I was selfish… all I cared about was the future… I wanted to survive the battle… I didn't think of anyone else.'_

Not liking where this was going, Rei quickly changed the subject and continued her tale. "Ari became self conscious when her hair started to fall out and when she noticed that I was struggling with her illness, she started to scream at me and told me to get out. She then forbade me from seeing her. I still visited her, I had to see her. I never went in though… I would go to the window and stare in. Every time our gazes met, she would look away from me. I really wanted to go in and tell her that it would be ok but… I wasn't strong enough! It was only after Skye begged me to visit Ari one last time that I found the courage. I got out all of my savings and went to a stall that sold necklaces. I got two, one with a Sun and the other a Star and had both our names engraved into them."

Rei unconsciously played with the Star necklace that was clasped around her neck. She was preparing herself to admit that Ari was gone and that she would never come back. It was even harder to admit it to Minako, the person she wished she could love under different circumstances.

Minako stood there in a daze. She was only half listening as she knew that her heart wouldn't be able to cope with the whole truth. She secretly wished that Rei would just stop there as she could guess what happened next and her heart didn't need further heartbreak.

"I then rushed to the hospital. Once I entered the room, Ari wasn't happy to see me and she told me to go away… but I refused. She asked me if I really wanted to see her like that. She then took off her hat to reveal her bald head. I knew she did that purposefully to make me leave her… but I was too determined. Instead I walked to her bed and held her hand. I told her that she was beautiful… That I never cared about her appearance… It was then Ari realised that pushing me away had been a mistake. I comforted her and gave her the Sun necklace. I told her that it reminded me of her because she was always happy and strong… like the sun's warm rays and that I got one too but with a Star because it reminded me of the night I proposed to her. Ari started to cry again… but she had a smile back on her face. She kissed me on the forehead and asked me to sing her a lullaby. I refused at first but when she started singing I quickly joined in…. After the song ended, she fell asleep. I just sat there watching her and Skye later joined me. I think at some point I had fallen asleep too because the next thing I remembered was that the machines started to go off… Ari had died that night…in her sleep."

Rei couldn't hold in her sorrow any longer. She let herself slide to the carpeted floor and put both of her hands over her eyes. She felt Minako's comforting embrace as well as Artemis' paws on her knees. This made her cry even harder.

After was seemed like an eternity to the idol, Rei calmed herself down. Neither Minako nor her fluffy companion left Rei's side as they both knew that she needed their warmth and reassurance.

Rei then gazed up to the idol, "Minako… why did she leave me?"

Minako didn't know how to respond to this question at first. She was still shocked to see Rei so defeated… so small. She knew that out of all of the Rei's she had seen tonight, this was the real one. In reality Rei was a broken little girl who had been through too much in her young life. "I don't know Rei-chan… it's seems that she didn't want to leave you… but she didn't have any choice, just like... just like I didn't want to leave you. She had an illness that no mater how hard she tried… she couldn't defeat it… Just like I couldn't." Minako added on the last bit quietly as she it was hard to admit that she too had died of a similar illness. "But Rei-chan, Ari… she wouldn't want to be like this… she would want you to be happy and to continue living your life… and find love again."

Rei found that her strength had come back and pushed away from Minako's and Artemis' grasp. She then stood up a bit too quickly that she almost lost her balance. After she had steadied herself she stared down at the idol. "How the hell do you know that?"

Minako locked her gaze with the distressed ex miko and said determinedly. "Because if mine and Ari's role was reversed and it was me that died… I would want you to love again." It wasn't until she had said those words she had realised her mistake.

"But you did die! You left me. _Twice!_" And with her shocking announcement she then ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Minako cursed herself. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. How could she not have realised that she was slowing walking into a trap? She had dug her own grave and buried herself. Numbly, Minako went to her bathroom and had a quick shower. She then dried herself and put on a pair of black jogging bottoms and a large white t-shirt and went to bed… or at least tried to. Rei's last words echoed in her head which was when she was finally able to process the words, "Artemis… did Rei say that I had left her _twice?_"

Artemis looked at his charge worryingly, "Yes Minako she did… do you think Mars has regained her memories?"

But before Minako had a chance to respond she heard a knock on the door. Looking up she saw Rei with a guilty expression on her face. She was afraid to say anything in case she screwed up so she waited silently for her to make the first move.

"Minako… can I stay here tonight?"

Minako didn't say anything but nodded her head and gave her best friend a reassuring smile. This was enough for Rei as she quickly jumped onto the bed and curled up closely to the surprised idol.

After feeling the effects of her exhaustion Minako submitted and was about to let sleep take over her until she heard her name.

"Minako…. If you and I were really meant to be together… why did I fall in love with Ari exactly the same way I fell in love with _you_ in our past life?"

Minako couldn't help but shot up out off bed and shout _"Eh?"_

**End of Chapter Two**

**Please Review!**


	3. Breathe No More

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM. The characters Ari and Skye are mine though!

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter 3 of WAO- Enjoy!

**Vanessa Riverton:** Gotta say you're comment about Rei and Minako crying a lot was like a punch to the stomach. I actually edited it a bit a thought I tined it down –guess not. That was a FAIL! One my front ;o) Just to warn you there is only a little bit of crying in this chappie but it's a must!

**Bomi-chan: **I am still happy that you like Rei's mom and Ari being halfies. I really enjoyed our convos about it. One thing I don't get though is that you envisioned that Rei looked like Sei from Maria Sama ga Miteru but didn't she have long hair?

**Pri815:** Glad you are liking it! You'll find out how similar Ari and Minako were in this chappie-look out for Minako's flashback near the end ;o)

**CrimsonBlood: **Glad you think it's amazing I do try ;o) Of course Minako and Rei will end up together they just have a long journey ahead of them! Again you'll find out how Rei's relationship Minako and Ari are parallel in this chappie!

**Bound Dragon: **Here is the update!

**Also thank you for those of you that has alerted this story! **

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.__  
__That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.__  
__All the little pieces falling, shatter.__  
__Shards of me,__  
__Too sharp to put back together.__  
__Too small to matter,__  
__But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.__  
__If I try to touch her,__  
__And I bleed,__  
__I bleed,__  
__And I breathe,__  
__I breathe no more.__  
_

(Evanescence- Breath No More)

**Chapter Three: Breathe No More**

Minako couldn't believe what she had just heard. '_Did she really ask me what I thought she did?'_ Hesitantly she asked, "Rei what did you just say?"

"Nothing Minako, just forget it okay?" Rei said dismissively.

"No. I _refuse_ to forget it! You can't _tell_ me that you have regained Reiko's memories and expect me to just pass it off as it's _nothing_!" Minako sat on the bed anxiously waiting for Rei to continue. When she didn't get an answer she decided to ask her what she was dreading, "How long have you known?"

"Eh?"

"How long have you had your memories back? Was it before or during your time in Australia?" Minako elaborated.

"During."

"Why are you only giving me one word answers?" Minako asked as she blew an exasperated breath of air through her teeth

"Because it doesn't matter."

"It matters to _me!_" Minako couldn't believe that Rei was just brushing off their past like that. It may not be important to the Martian Senshi, but it was important to her. Minako had depended on her memories over the years. She had been patiently waiting for Rei to remember in the hopes that they could be together again. Hearing Rei say that the memories didn't matter was like a punch in the stomach. It reminded her of the times Rei had blatantly ignored their mission from their past. The things Rei had said back then still haunted her. When Rei told her that she did not acknowledge her as a leader was one of the worst moments in her life, even more so than dying. The Reiko of the past always had faith in her and defended her when things went wrong. In those times, Mars asked the other Senshi if they thought they could do a better job at leading them. This was always met with silence.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?" Minako became even more confused. Nothing that was coming out of Rei's mouth made any sense to her.

"Why does it matter?"

Minako was put off by that question. She'd had enough and quickly walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. She didn't want Rei to see that she was crying. She had already showed too much weakness.

Minako opened the French doors that led to the balcony in hopes that the fresh air would do some good. Slowly she walked to the edge of the balcony's wall and stared at the sky, desperately searching for the stars. It was a near impossible task as the illuminating lights of Tokyo's Business District was blocking the stars form their glory. Not to mention the smog. Minako sighed and began to wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks. Suddenly a cold wind blew and she shivered. She was surprised when the soft edges of a blanket tickled her cheeks and was draped along her shoulders. She knew it couldn't have been Artemis so that meant it was-

"You're cold." Rei said softly. She then leaned in to embrace the weary idol from behind.

Minako instantly pushed her away and the blanket fell off her shoulders onto the ground. "Why?"

Rei stared at the idol confusingly. She was getting a sense of déjà vu. "Why? Why what?"

"Why do you care?" Minako mimicked Rei's words intentionally.

"Of course I care. I don't want my best friend to get sick."

Minako visibly flinched. "Is that all I will ever be to you. Your best friend?"

Rei was very put off by that question. Didn't Minako understand her emotions earlier? Didn't she care? "Yes. I already promised myself to another. I can't change that."

"You promised yourself to_ me_ in the past life."

"I know I did, Minako." Rei moved to sit in the same chair she was sitting in earlier. "But that was in the past life. _We're _both different now. We didn't grow up together in this life and I met someone else."

Minako forgot about the blanket that lay abandoned on the ground and paced backwards and forwards desperately trying to put the hurt and betrayal she felt into words. She paused briefly when she noticed Artemis was looking at her worriedly. She quickly looked away and began pacing again and she stopped suddenly a few inches away from where Rei was sitting.

"You broke your promise to me."

"Eh?"

"You broke your promise to me." Minako shivered again and slowly picked up the blanket and wrapped it round her shoulders. She then flopped down to the seat opposite Rei. She felt Artemis jump onto her lap, not only to be there to give her strength if she needed it, but to be the mediator if things got out of hand again. "In our past lives, you promised me that you would find me again before I left for Earth for my final mission. You said you would always be able to find me because your_ love_ would guide you. You _lied _to me."

Rei shot out of her chair so quickly that it crashed down to the floor of the balcony. But she didn't pay attention to it. All she did was pace like she was a panther in captivity.

"You don't know what it was like for me!" Rei paused briefly to collect her thoughts, "I was already dealing with my repressed childhood memories but regaining my past life's memories at the same time was too much for me. Minako, I didn't just remember them. I _became_ them."

"_Eh?" _Minako stared into Rei's eyes. Artemis also found the new development interesting and jumped up to the table to get a better view of the Senshi of Mars.

"I was looking at a photo of us together when I had my first episode. I suddenly felt this pain in my head and it was enough to make me drop the frame on the floor. I grabbed my head to try and stop it.The next thing I knew I was no longer Hino Rei but Mars Reiko."

Rei paused and stared at the idol to gauge her reaction. She couldn't help but smirk at her shocked expression, which gave her the strength to continue, "I know you were tortured, Minako."

"_Eh?"_

"I felt it, _every_ blow, _every _burn, and_ every_ cut. It was like it was happening to me, _not_ you. The Queen ordered the Outer Senshi to keep guard on my room to prevent me from running away to save you… they just stayed outside and listened to me scream and beg to let me out so I could go to Earth…"

Rei suddenly found herself sinking to the balcony floor. She refused to look at Minako as she was afraid of her reaction to the truth; instead she stared at her hands.

"It made me go crazy. I didn'tunderstand why it was happening. The Queen knew she had sent you on a suicide mission... I felt betrayed. When I felt your final breath I snapped. I cut my hair immediately after." Rei chuckled shallowly while unconsciously playing with her short hair. "You remember don't you? It's a Martian custom to do so after you lose your loved one."

Minako remembered Reiko mentioning that custom off handily one time. Venus Minako had thought it was ridiculous but didn't say anything. She respected Mars' customs, just like Reiko respected hers. The idol nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Then the youma invaded the Moon a couple of hours later. I refused to transform because my loyalties were no longer to the Princess or the Queen. I still fought though, I was still able to use my powers and wield both of our daggers. But I didn't know who was friend or foe. I attacked anyone who got in my way. I was lucky that the rest of the Senshi stayed away from me because I think I would've killed them if I had the chance…"

Minako had heard enough. She got out of her chair and made her way to her distressed friend. Not that she minded in the least, but she comforted her for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Minako couldn't believe that Reiko had felt her final moments. She wouldn't have wished that upon anyone…_'That just proves how wrong the Queen was. If our connection was really that strong it proves that Reiko and I were Soulmates' _She thought bitterly.

Rei stared up at Minako and noticed that she was also crying. Rei unconsciously reached up and wiped Minako's tears away before she continued. "When I came out of the memory, I was confused at first. I could hear Skye banging on my door and begging me to let her in. I looked around at my room and noticed that I had trashed the place. What was left of my desk was up against the door. I noticed that there were handfuls of hair on the floor and that was when I realised that I had cut it short just like Reiko had. Skye's constant knocking finally broke me out of my daze and I moved the desk away from the door and opened it. The last thing I remember is falling, and I woke up a week later…"

"Rei…" Minako reached a hand out tentatively.

"Are you happy now, Minako?"

"_Eh?"_

"You finally got your wish!" Rei exclaimed. "I regained my memories. That's what you always wanted right? That's why you always used to call be _Mars Reiko_! Well I hope you're happy!"

"I didn't want you to remember like that!" Minako shouted. Tears started to fall freely _again. 'I'm so exhausted…'_ "I'm sorry… you're right I did want you to remember… I was lonely and I wanted your company… and remember your promise that we would be together again."

"That _wasn't_ the only episode I had and I _didn't _just have them at home. It happened once in one of my classes. I suddenly started crying and ran out of the room. One of my friends followed me; I thought she was you so I acted out what happened to us. She wasn't the only one that saw me; because classes had just ended, there were other students around. When my relapse ended, I collapsed again. I woke up later in the infirmary. Skye encouraged me to take a couple of weeks off School after that because my friend had warned me about the rumours going around. I thought they would've had died down by then but they hadn't. Everyone whispered behind my back and some students came up to me and asked me if I was schizophrenic… it was horrible, I couldn't stay there anymore so I dropped out."

Rei couldn't hold in the tears. She felt Minako wrap her arms around her in a comforting embrace but it didn't soothe her.

Minako whispered soothing words to her distressed best friend. She couldn't believe everything Rei had to go through in the twenty years of her life. _'How can anyone go through that much and survive?'_ Slowly, Rei's sobs died down and were replaced with relaxed breathing. _'Poor Rei. She has cried herself to sleep.'_

Minako tightened her grip on the sleeping Senshi of Mars and stood up carefully on shaky legs; depending on that nearly inhuman strength she concealed. _'She's so light. Too light.' _ It was then when she'd been able to fully taken in Rei's appearance that she noticed how thin she was

Minako walked to her room and placed Rei on her bed. She then got into the bed from the other side and wrapped her arms Rei. She finally fell asleep. She barely registered Artemis jumping on the bed and curl up next to her.

...

Minako felt the sun seeping in between the gap in the curtains and she unconsciously moved away to get a few minutes extra sleep. Her hazy mind remembered Rei and she reached for her friend's presence, but when she felt a distinctive lack of warmth on the other side of the bed, she quickly opened her eyes. She stared at the other side of the bed in confusion. She was beginning to think that the events of the night before were a terrible nightmare. But then she noticed how tired she was and that her cheeks felt puffy from all the crying she did. Minako noticed that Artemis was staring at her worriedly. "Artemis have you seen Rei?"

"No Minako I haven't. I've just woken up." Artemis climbed onto the bedside table to get a better look at the distressed idol and paused. "Minako, do you think Mars has left?" But before Minako could reply there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

The door opened a crack and Rei's head appeared. "Ah you're awake… I've made you breakfast." Rei frowned when she noticed Minako's tentative expression. "What?" She asked. "Even idols deserve breakfast in bed sometimes."

Rei then moved slowly to Minako and placed the tray on her lap. "They're chocolate chip pancakes. I'm no Makoto but I can still cook. I hope you like them." Rei smiled at Artemis "I left you some milk in the kitchen if you want some."

Artemis returned the smile, "Thank you." He took that as his cue to leave and was thankful that he didn't have to watch the two senshi fight anymore.

Rei smiled at Minako but didn't look at her directly in the eyes as she was too ashamed about her previous behaviour. She then turned to walk away.

Minako had watched Rei's body language attentively and tried understand what was going on._ 'This is impossible. She is nothing like Reiko. Maybe she's right. Maybe my Reiko-chan is dead. Wait Aino don't think like that! She has to be there somewhere. Wait where is she-' _"Where are you going?"

Startled Rei quickly turned around to face the idol. "I was about to go to the kitchen and get my breakfast and join you" She quickly added, "Unless you don't want me to, then I'll-"

"No! No it's fine. Thanks for breakfast it looks delicious." Minako quickly said.

Rei smiled again and turned to leave the room. She paused at the door but didn't turn around. "Minako I'm sorry about the way I acted last night…. I think it was due to the jetlag… I will make sure it doesn't happen again." But before Minako could respond, Rei had already left the room only to return minutes later with a slice of cheesecake. Rei was debating whether or not she should sit on the bed with Minako but decided against it and sat on the couch.

Minako sighed when she noticed that Rei refused to sit next to her on the bed _'does she hate me that much?' _ Then she noticed Rei's choice of breakfast and couldn't hold in her curiosity, "Cheesecake for breakfast. Is that all you eat? No wonder you've lost a lot of weight!"

Minako's exclamation made Rei uncomfortable. It was a very sensitive subject, but Skye kept on hassling her about it. She didn't think that Minako would do the same and was disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"I know I have issues with my weight… it isn't intentional, sometimes after my episodes I was asleep for days. It depended on how stressful it was to relive the memories. Also, my appetite hasn't been the same, because sometimes I find it hard to keep food down."

Startled, Minako locked her gaze with Rei. She didn't mean for her teasing to get out of hand so she swung around the topic to lighten up the mood. "Where did you get it from?"

"Eh?"

"The cheesecake."

Rei looked down at the plate and tried to conceal her blush, "It's from last night."

"Last night?" Minako tried to hold her amusement. "You had time to bring that with you when you were chasing after me?"

Rei bowed her head lower; her blush was getting a lot deeper. She felt that she needed to defend herself so she looked up, but purposely ignored Minako's questioning gaze. "I… It… The cheesecake was just too good… I couldn't just leave it there… so I wrapped it up in a napkin…"

Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So let me get this straight… your cheesecake is more important that I am?"

"Eh? Of course not! You are important to me Minako, it's just that-"

Minako couldn't hold in her laughter. Teasing Rei always satisfied her and was the perfect way to relieve the tension.

Rei looked at the idol with a confused expression. She didn't understand why Minako liked teasing her so much. She had really thought that Minako was upset about the whole thing, especially since she had second guessed her distressed best friend over a slice of cheesecake.

Minako stopped laughing when she noticed Rei's stoic expression. "Come on, relax, stop being Miss Grumpy and have fun!"

"Don't call me that!"

Minako cringed at Rei's tone of voice. It was too late to take back the use of the nickname that Rei's childhood love had given her. The tension between them was back. _'Well done Aino. Just when you got Rei to smile you ruined it.'_ "Rei… I'm sorry… I never meant to remind you of Ari…"

Rei said nothing but nodded her head in acknowledgment. She became very uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "Minako…aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Eh?" Minako stared at Rei in confusion for a minute and tried to process the quick subject change. "Ah no actually… I've taken some time off to write new songs..."

"How's that going?"

"It's not to be honest." Minako looked down at her empty plate, "I um haven't been inspired recently to write anything. Shacho-san is obviously unhappy with me. I have a CD release soon, followed by a concert… I really do need new material."

"Maybe I can help."

"Eh?"

Rei poked at the remains of her cheesecake with her fork. "The classes I was taking were Music Production and Song writing."

"_Eh? _I thought you didn't like music."

"No I don't mind music. I just don't like _karaoke_." Rei corrected. "I don't think I could ever do what you do Minako. I don't have the patience or dedication to be an idol. I prefer the behind the scenes approach to music. I hear the true intention behind the lyrics being sung, not the song itself."

"Un. That makes sense." Minako couldn't help but snigger at Rei's comment. She knew that Rei was impatient but that had something to do with her Inner Senshi. After all, her element was impatient and unpredictable. "But, are you sure you don't mind helping me?"

Rei gave Minako one of her half smiles, "Un. But first would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Eh? Sure… It's not going to turn into a race is it?"

The ever present mischievous smirk returned to the former miko's face and Minako was preparing herself for the worst. When she heard Rei laugh merrily she knew she was safe.

After the laughter died down Rei was finally able to answer, "Don't worry I already went for a run today."

"Eh? When?"

"Earlier." Rei didn't bother to elaborate anymore as she was becoming claustrophobic. She really had to get out of that bedroom and fast.

"What time did you wake up?"

Rei looked down again but this time deep in thought. "I don't know exactly… I woke up around five-ish I think… went for a run, came back and had a shower and then went to the store to get some food. I still can't believe how empty your cupboards were!"

Minako couldn't hold in her embarrassment. "I'm… not much of a cook… I normally get takeaway… but wait… Don't change the subject how can you function with that little sleep?"

"Actually last night was the first decent night's sleep I had in a while… I have you to thank for that." Rei couldn't help but blush at that. She saw Minako's surprised expression and it made her squirm so she decided to quickly change the subject. "So about that walk…"

"Eh? Oh that. I really need a shower first so…"

"Un. I'll do the washing up while I wait for you. Enjoy your shower." With that said Rei picked both of their plates up and walked out of the room.

...

Minako took off her clothes and entered the hot shower. She thought that the water scalding her skin was a suitable form of punishment. She lost count of time and only snapped out of her daze when she felt that the water was getting cold. She sighed and got out of the shower.

As Minako was drying herself she stared blankly at her refection. Rei wasn't the only person that had lost herself, as Minako had too. She felt so disgusted that she showed Rei so much weakness last night and it was for nothing. She hated feeling defeated and instead, she concentrated on remembering the happy moments they shared in their past.

_Flashback_

_Venus Minako and Mars Reiko snuck out of the Castle and ran towards the forest. They did not say a word to each other in fear that they would be caught by the guards. The two ten year olds finally reached their destination, a clearing deep inside. It was then they were able to release the giggling fit that had been trapped previously. _

_Tonight was an important night for them. It was the three year anniversary of their friendship. Minako lazily flopped herself down on top of a bed of leaves. She closed her eyes and didn't bother to open them despite sensing her best friend do the same, she was too deep in thought. Minako remembered how difficult it was to befriend the Martian but she had been too determined to give up. Her efforts prevailed, but under different circumstances to what she had been expecting. She shivered as the cold night's air was having an effect on her. Minako opened her eyes when she felt the soft edges of a blanket tickle her cheeks._

"_You're cold."_

_Minako stared at her friend questionably, "Aren't you too?" Reiko didn't say anything in fear of showing weakness but Minako could tell that she was. Instead of saying something that may offend her friend, Minako positioned herself so the blanket embraced Reiko's body as well. _

_Reiko smiled warmly and snuggled closer. She stared up at the starry sky deep in thought. "Mi-chan?"_

"_Un." _

"_When we're older, will you marry me?"_

"_Eh?" Minako shot up from her position to get a better view of her friend. She tried to see if there was any humour in her friend's expression. After finding none she couldn't help but let out a giggle which was quickly followed by another._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_We can't." Minako managed to say in between giggles._

"_Why not?" _

_Minako laughed again. "Because we're both girls!"_

"_So?" Reiko looked at her friend, "Pretty Lady said that love knows no gender."_

_Minako's giggles quickly subsided and she looked at the Martian. Her mother had told her the same thing. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she leaned in and kissed Reiko on the cheek._

_Rieko blushed but couldn't help but smile goofily. She got the answer she had been hoping for_

_End of Flashback_

Minako noticed that the scenery had changed; they were no longer in the forest but in someone's back yard. Minako watched in horror when her memory erased her out of it. She was replaced by a young half Japanese girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Reiko had just proposed to_ that_ girl instead. Minako heard girl's laughter but she wasn't laughing about the proposal, she was laugher at _her_. Ari taunted her telling her that she had lost. Ari had the prize and Reiko had forgotten her. Minako watched the two friends slowly fade away and she was left alone in the darkness.

Minako's anger got the better of her and before she realised it, she'd punched the mirror. As her right fist collided with the mirror it smashed into tiny shards. She stared blankly at her blood soaked hand and watched as the droplets descended to the ground. She knew that this was a literal metaphor as she was letting her love for Rei drain out of her system.

She heard Rei and Artemis bang on the door, begging entrance but she didn't pay any attention. She felt her heart slowing breaking into the same tiny shards. Minako only acknowledged that another presence was with her when she heard the door creak open and Rei's frightened gasp at catching the sight of the blood.

Rei quickly entered the bathroom after seeing Minako's bloody hand. She made her way to the idol cautiously as she didn't want to cause any further damage. She held the hand to investigate it calmly. She didn't want to reveal how scared she was and quickly took hold of the situation. She then noticed Artemis standing at the doorway in shock. "Artemis get some spare towels. I need to apply pressure to the hand to stop the bleeding then call an ambulance-"

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Minako…. you have to. You'll most probably need stitches and you have to make sure no glass is the wound and-"

"I said _No_!"

Artemis was frozen again by the firmness of his charge's voice. He had never seen Minako like this before. It scared him deeply. After all who would expect that the Goddess of Love would suffer from the pain that came from heartbreak? He secretly wished that Rei had never come back into their lives. Minako was fine before she had shown up and her life was a lot less complicated and more carefree. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Rei made an unexpected reappearance and yet all of this had happened!

"Artemis. Minako may not want to go to the hospital but I still need the towels _now_!"

The desperation of Rei's voice quickly broke the paralysis that had immobilised the plushie cat and he quickly ran to get the towels.

"Minako… you're an idiot…" Rei said quietly to her distressed best friend. She then held the bloody hand to her lips and gave it a light kiss.

Artemis quickly ran back into the room with the towels in his mouth to witness a silver light that engulfed Minako's injured hand the moment Rei's lips made contact. The light glowed brightly and temporary blinded the room's occupants until it disappeared in a flash. Once they were able to see again they stared down at the wound and realised that it had been healed completely….

**End of Chapter 3**

**Feedback is Appreciated **


	4. Who I am Hates Who I've Been

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM. The characters Ari and Skye are mine though!

**Author's Notes:** **WARNING! **This chapter is darker than the others. It involves talk of self- mutilation. If it offends you in anyway I'm sorry. I feel that it was appropriate and that it fitted. What you must remember is that this conversation between Minako and Rei show they are parallel to each other in term of their coping skills and how much they have grown. Here is chapter 4 of WAO- Enjoy!

**Vanessa Riverton:** It was good talking to you. There is another snippet on my LJ of another story if ya interested. Enjoy this chapter! ;o)

**Bomi-chan: **Yeah it must bee awful to feel your loved one dies, especially when they are brutally tortured. You know your question made my head spin which is why I haven't replied to you yet. Once I find a proper answer I'll just say this: If Usagi and Mamoru was a couple because they were in the past then so can Rei and Minako! Hehe ;o)

**Pri815: ** Whoa you have no idea how much I appreciated your review it really made my day! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last! ;o)

**CrimsonBlood:** Yeah Rei's healing kiss is a bit of a shock isn't it;o) Well prepare to be even more shocked- it wasn't the first time it happened as you can see from this chapter!

**Deymian: **hehe good guess! But no Ari isn't part of Minako… but you're close ;o) Did I just say that oops!

**xXMiMiXx****:** I'm glad you have followed Mine and Tru's advice about reviewing. I hope other people realise how important reviews are to the writers because how do they know what to improve if they haven't been told? Laziness is not an excuse lol! ;o)

**LaCazadora**** and ****Demonic Angelz:** I'm glad you both like it. Here is the update a little earlier than planned. :o)**  
**

**Wikked Wolfie: **I love angst too which is why I'm writing it! I hope this chapter isn't to angst-y for you!

**Neuro: **Thanks for reading them despite your busy schedule! I hope the move goes well! And I don't mind, a review is a review, I'd rather have any kind of review than not have one at all!

**Also thank you for those of you that have alerted this story! **

_I talk to absolutely no one.__  
__Couldn't keep to myself enough.__  
__And the things bottled inside have finally begun__  
__To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps__  
__Synching up to the beating of my heart,__  
__And I was positive that unless I got myself together,__  
__I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again__  
__'cause then you'll see my heart__  
__In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_  
__Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.__  
__See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.__  
__Stop right there. Well I never should have said__  
__That it's the very moment that__  
__I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became.__  
__I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.__  
__I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again__  
__'cause who I am hates who I've been.__  
__Who I am hates who I've been._

_(Reliant K) _

**Chapter Four: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

There was silence in the steamy bathroom. No one could put their thoughts into words. An event like this was meant to be impossible. Yet they couldn't deny the miracle all three had witnessed. Rei had somehow managed to heal Minako's injured hand. Rei still held Minako's hand tightly inches from her lips.

Minako looked into the eyes of her healer and saw that the amethyst flecks that she associated with Reiko of the Silver Millennium had come back yet again to torture her soul even more and no mater how hard she tried she could not escape the hypnotic gaze of her partner. Their heads were inches apart and Minako was so tempted to lean in to steal a kiss. However, she came back to her senses after hearing Artemis clear his throat.

Both Minako and Rei looked away and the spell had been broken again. However Rei still didn't let go of the once injured hand. Instead she held it up to closely inspect her handiwork. She noticed that there was no indication that it was injured in the first place expect for the spots of blood on the carpet and the tiny shards of the mirror on the tiles. After she finished her inspection, Rei kissed the hand again for good measure while silently thanking the gods for her mysterious healing power.

The soft touch of Rei's lips on Minako's hand was enough for her and she quickly withdrew it from the tight grasp. "It's just like before…" She whispered. "You healed me once in the past. Do you remember?"

Rei nodded her head in acknowledgment

_...Flashback..._

_Venus Minako had enough of Mars ignoring her and decided to take action. She had come up with many ways to get her to talk, but each of them had been thrown back in her face. She had even given her that stupid stuffed bear! 'Why does she prefer to talk to the stuffed bear, not me?' Minako stormed over to the lone Senshi and snatched the bear away from her and said firmly "_Mine."

_The Martian looked up at Minako in shock before she burst into tears and ran away form her into the forest. This was _not t_he reaction that Minako had been looking for. She was hoping that Mars would be angry at her and therefore shout at her, but she never expected to make her cry. Minako quickly ran after the distressed Martian while the other three Princesses watched in shock. _

_Minako was getting tired; she had been running for what seemed like an eternity but it looked like that the person she was chasing had no intention of slowing down. They were getting deeper and deeper into the forest and Minako was getting scared because she was afraid of the dark. However, she was determined to catch up with Mars and settle things once and for all. Minako was too focused on the fleeing form and failed to notice a tree root sticking up from the ground and fell over it. The child hit the ground and rolled into a ball, gasping and grabbing her ankle._

_As if seemed powerless against the Venusian's tears, the Martian had no choice but to run back to where the Venusian was sitting._

_Minako was shocked when she saw that Mars had come back to her and even more so when she noticed that she was looking for any injuries. Minako stopped crying instantly and decided to give the Martian an easy ride. "My right ankle, it hurts."_

_Mars placed both of her hands on the ankle and looked at it closely. She then leaned over and kissed it and to Minako's amazement a silver glow appeared and the next thing she knew the pain had vanished. "You healed me. How?" She whispered, even though she didn't expect an answer._

"_Mi"_

_Minako looked at the Martian in shock. 'Did she just say something?' she decided to go along with it. She wondered Mars was trying to say so she urged her to continue. "You?"_

"_No. Mi-chan." The Martian pointed at Minako to emphasise that she was referring to her. "Mi-chan's all better now."_

_Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mars had _finally _spoken to her! She had also she given her a nickname with the suffix 'chan'- signifying not only had she understood their language, but she acknowledged the fact that she saw her as a friend. After a while she finally regained her voice. "Yes. I'm all better now. Thank you."_

_The Martian smiled at her and giggled. Another first. Minako had never heard her giggle before, not even to the bear. Minako finally asked the question what had been bugging her since the Mars' arrival. "What's you name?"_

_The Martian tilted her head before replying, "No name."_

"_Eh? But you must have a name!"_

_Mars giggled again. "Nope!" _

"_But what did your mama and papa call you?"_

"_Forgot." _

"_How can you forget?"_

"_Mama's gone and papa let the bad men take me away. But Pretty Lady saved me"_

_Minako was horrified by this. She couldn't believe that the young Martian had suffered so much. That was obvious despite her broken Lunarian. She now understood why her new friend had nightmares. However, the last bit made her curious and decided to elaborate. "Pretty Lady?"_

"_Un. Pretty Lady." The Martian confirmed._

"_Didn't Pretty Lady give you a name?"_

"_Little one."_

_Minako couldn't help but giggle at that. It was very appropriate. Mars was by far the shortest Princess, despite being one of the oldest. "Where's Pretty Lady now?"_

_Minako quickly realised her mistake. Mars looked like she was going to cry again._

"_Don't know. Can't remember. Want to find."_

_Minako realised this was the reason why Mars tried so hard to escape from the Moon. "You might see Pretty Lady again. Sometimes the Queen lets our family come here. Maybe Pretty Lady will come." She replied._

_The Martian didn't say anything but shook her head. Minako quickly changed the subject. "You need a name. I can't call you Mars all of the time. Why don't I give you one?"_

_The stoic Martian's expression changed again and she giggled while nodding her head eagerly. _

_Minako could help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. She placed one finger on her chin and tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the Martian. She wanted to think of a name that would fit her perfectly. Her eyes lit up. "I know! You can be called Reiko!"_

"_Reiko." Mars whispered, testing it. "Reiko likes."_

_And that was the start of their beautiful friendship._

...End of _Flashback..._

Minako couldn't hide her smirk"You were such a cry baby back then!_"_

Rei glared at Minako. "I was _not _a cry baby!"

Minako chuckled. "But your speech patterns-"

Rei blushed hotly. "Martians have no word for 'you' or 'I'. I had to learn that!"

They both stared at each other intently, trying to see who would first break the silence. However they both lost the unspoken challenge as they burst into fits of laughter at the exact same time.

Artemis couldn't believe what had just happened. First, Minako had taken her anger out on the mirror and injured herself. Then Rei had somehow managed to heal her. Not only that, he found out a similar incident had happened in their past life. However, what he couldn't process was how the tension was quickly replaced by laughter. He shook his head. Both Venus and Mars were too complicated for him. The immediate danger having passed, his feline tendencies got the best of him and he decided to take a nap.

The laugher finally died down but the smiles on their faces did not disappear. They were perfectly content with the silence as it was no longer strained. Finally Rei spoke, "Mi-chan why don't you get dressed and then we can go get a bite to eat… it's almost lunch time."

Minako couldn't help but smile at her childish nickname. It made her reminisce about the memories of their past. After a few minutes she was finally able to process Rei's request and she looked down and realised she was still naked.

Rei couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Watching the idol's look of horror after she came to a realisation that she was in nothing but her birthday suit was hilarious. Rei didn't want to admit that she had only realised it herself because she was too caught up in the moment to even think of whether or not Minako was wearing any clothes.

"I…I…I'm going to get dressed now." Was the only thing Minako could say before she grabbed her robe from the hook of the door and ran out of the bathroom.

Rei shook her head at her friend's exit and sighed. She looked at the broken shards of the mirror and decided to pick them up. She did this without much thought until she caught sight of one shard bigger than the rest.

"You too?"

Startled and more than aware that she must have fallen into a trance Rei dropped the piece of glass and stared at the person who had spoken. She tried to register what Minako had asked.

"I could tell by the way you were looking at it. I used to cut myself when I was first diagnosed with my brain tumour. I thought that because I was probably going to die anyway it should be by my own hands. I didn't want to slowly waste away. I never had the guts to go through with it though." Minako's expression softened "Then Artemis came into my life and told be about my destiny. It gave me the purpose to continue fighting. That's why I think I was so caught up in the past because it was a good distraction." She smiled shyly. "Then, you gave me a purpose to continue _living_."

Rei was put off by Minako's honesty but decided to return it. "I first cut myself when I was thirteen. My grandfather had just died and I had lost Ari six months earlier. I lost Skye too because she couldn't cope with her loss and she moved back to Australia. I became a victim of bullying again and I didn't have to strength to defend myself, instead I took the easy way out…" Rei blinked repeatedly to prevent her tears from falling. "Once I started I couldn't stop. Even after I became a Senshi and had friends again…"

"What stopped you?"

"Makoto did actually. Our personalities kept clashing which resulted in lots of arguments. One time Makoto grabbed my arm tightly when I was about to walk away. I cried out because she was squeezing on a new wound. She pulled up my sleeve before I had a chance to get away. You should've seen the look she gave me Minako…" Rei closed her eyes again but this time she was trapped in the memory of Makoto's confrontation. "She said she was ashamed of me and that she couldn't believe that I would do something like that. After a lot more arguing, I was able to convince her not to tell the others as long I promised her that I would stop. I've kept my promise, until now. She's going to be ashamed of me again."

"No she won't. She will be proud of you. You may have thought it but you _didn't _go through with it."

"Only because you stopped me-"

"No. Not from where I was standing. I was there for a while and I was watching you. You picked it up unconsciously. We all have our setbacks. I mean look at me I just punched a mirror!" Minako replied firmly.

Rei just stared at Minako silently. They had a mutual understanding for each other as they had gone through similar experiences. However, Rei still felt ashamed and decided to voice it. "The reason why I stopped doing it, wasn't because I was caught, it wouldn't had mattered if it was anyone _but her."_ She paused to process her thoughts. "I have always been envious at Makoto's strength. She had lost both her parents at a young age and was alone most of her life. She didn't let it effect her though, not really anyway. She was never tempted to ease the pain."

"I disagree." Minako said firmly. "I admit Makoto _is _strong to have dealt with losing both her parents. But the way she handled being a Senshi was dangerous. She believed that she had to fight alone, not as a team. I know that I'm not really the right person to say this because I did the same to start with_ but_ you should've seen her when she almost sacrificed herself trying to destroy that youma. If it hadn't pushed her away, she would've been killed!" She paused. Admitting this was hard. Minako still got nightmares about that night. It was due to her own foolish actions that Makoto had taken to heart. "It was Makoto's actions that made me realise that you were right, that our past lives didn't matter…"

Rei couldn't help but smirk at Minako's last sentence and said triumphantly. "Ha! I knew you decided to go through with the surgery because I told you to!"

Minako stuck her nose in the air and decided to bend the truth slightly. "It wasn't _just _you, you know. Makoto did obviously, Artemis too. He took me to your Shrine actually. He showed me two children singing one of my songs. He told me that their mothers' had been struck down by a youma and when he asked them what they wanted to do to cheer themselves up; they told him that they wanted to sing. Watching them made me realise my life _was_ important as my music gave people strength. I will _never _forget that."

"But- never mind. We're a sad pair aren't we?"

"Un. We are. But we have each other to rely on right?" Minako replied confidently.

"Un."

"Rei, why don't we invite Usagi and the other to have lunch-"

"_No!_"

"Rei, why not they've missed you-"

"I said _no!"_ Rei realised that her outburst had startled Minako, "I'm not ready to face them yet, Minako. I'm not sure if I was ready to face you either, _but _my mother had different plans."

Minako looked away to hide her disappointment.

"Minako…" Rei walked over to the idol and lightly cupped her chin so that their eyes were level. Minako tired to hide that this bold action surprised her. "I've missed you and I wanted to see you. I don't think I would've had the courage to face you if she hadn't intervened. For that I'm thankful."

"Rei…" Minako leaned in and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help but smirk at Rei because she was blushing.

Rei was speechless. Minako had just _kissed_ her. She knew she was being stupid as it was only a kiss on the cheek. _But_ she couldn't ignore that it felt so _right._ She decided to get her own back on the smirking idol so she leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. It was her turn to smirk at her friend.

"Minako, I'm in the mood for a picnic. Are you?"

"_Eh?_"

"Come on, it's a beautiful day outside. We should take full advantage of it."

"Okay. But what about the food?"

Rei smirked and walked to the sparse kitchen and Minako curiously followed. She picked up a panic basket off the kitchen table. "I was hoping I could convince you to go out with me." Rei smirked sheepishly, "I prepared it while you were in the shower."

"Go out with you?" Minako tried to process the words and tried not to sound hopeful, "Like a date?"

"Yes. Like a _date."_ Rei held her right hand out, "Aino Minako would you do the honour of going out with me?"

Minako smiled the first real smile since Rei's arrival. She intertwined her fingers with Rei's. "I'd be honoured."

The two friends walked out of the penthouse laughing while a plushie cat watched the scene in confusion. He hoped that they knew what they were getting themselves into because he feared that one or both of them would get their hearts broken. He hoped it wouldn't be Minako; she had been through enough already. Artemis shook his head and settled back down to continue his nap.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
